The Mortal Son
by Echelon8394
Summary: What if Loki had a son while sneaking around at Midgard? What if this son was like the rest of his children but still a mortal? What if this boy was the only way to save him from losing everything? Loki/Sigyn, Flack/OC, Danny/Lindsay and mentioning a few of X-Men characters
1. Chapter 1

_What if Loki had a son with a mortal while sneaking off to Midgard? What if this son was born like his other siblings but still a mortal? What if this boy was the only person that can save Loki from losing everything?_

Chp 1

Lucas woke up, breathing heavily. The same nightmare that haunted him for 10 years. His mother was an NYPD detective who perished during 9/11. Lucas never knew his father. When he asked his mother when he was young, his mother told him that their relationship was an accident. "No matter what, Luke, you are and will always be my son. I love you so much", said his mother.

He held out her picture that was placed at his nightstand. His mother, Aidan Milligan, had a bright strawberry blond wavy hair and green eyes. Lucas, on the other hand, had ebony hair and piercing emerald eyes. He sighed as he looked at the picture and said, "Morning mum! Off to work now". He placed back the photo and hit the shower.

Once he was dressed, a pair of dark jeans and dark green shirt, he made himself some cereal and poured some milk for his black cat, Neko. Lucas was not sure how long Neko was with his mother and according to his mother, Neko followed his mother home from the precinct and it was a kitten then. At that time, his mother was devastated that Lucas' father had left her.

After breakfast, he put on his leather jacket and badge. He grabbed his gun and keys and before he left for the precinct, he said to Neko, "Girl, I'm off to work! The fridge is all yours!". _"Ok, but get more milk on your way home kid"_, said Neko, telepathically. Lucas thought he was crazy and thought his mother might send him to the Xavier's Institute, but his mother only said, "It's perfectly fine honey".

Some 'normal' human hated mutants. They thought mutants were some sort of disease, but majority had accepted mutants because they're still human. Some mutants, in the case of Magneto, hated humans who invented the so-called 'cure' to the X genes, tried to create a genocide to get rid of 'normal' humans and ruled earth for themselves, but then the X-Men halted his plan and Magneto was hit by one of the 'cure' bullet and now reside at an old folks home at Long Island.

Lucas had met the late Professor Xavier, he had told the professor his problem; he could hear animals and humans thought telepathically. The professor had helped him to learn and control his power and Lucas had mourned on the day he died. Some of his colleagues were mutant as well. James and Jamie Flack, twin sons of Captain Donald Flack, Jr and his wife, Detective Ayumi Taisho, can shape shift while their eldest half-sister from their mother's previous relationship, Hallie Speedle can control the weather. The twin older sister, Ellie Flack was the normal one who wished to be a mutant like the rest of her siblings.

He rode his mother's car, crimson coloured Lotus Eclipse and drove to NYPD. When he arrived, he met up with his childhood friend, Daniel Denzel Dixon and his albino friend, Silas McAdams. Daniel or Danny for short had the power of controlling fire while Silas was born normal but outcast by his parents due to his looks and was taken pity by Danny's father, Jared. Danny and Silas were raised together after Jared divorced with Danny's mother, Katherine.

"Anything interesting?", asked Lucas. The men just shrugged as Danny handed a cup of coffee to Lucas. They went in and begin their work and routine as usual. To Lucas, every day was the same to him. Among the NYPD, he was known as The Trickster because he often caused mild chaos within the precinct and during interrogations that he led. Lucas once changed the hair of a lab tech named Adam Ross blue and made the old NYPD Chief farted the whole day.

Lucas was at lost with his power. Even the late Professor Xavier couldn't explain his 'magic'. "Perhaps it is best for you to lay low with this magic, Luke. Maybe we can find a solution in our next session", the professor once said, but then he passed away and even the professor's protégé, Ororo "Storm" Munroe couldn't figure out his power.

The day went on as usual, sweeping evidence off the crime scene, investigated here and there and interrogated a few suspects and so on for Lucas. Until the end of the shift, Lucas was called into Captain Flack's office. In there, Lucas found the captain and to his surprise, a few SHIELD agents and two Avengers. "Luke, meet the head of the shield, Director Nick Fury", said Captain Flack. Lucas shook hand with the director of SHIELD and introduced himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2

Lucas turned to the two avengers, the billionaire Tony Stark aka Iron Man and a guy in full silver and red armour named Thor, God of Thunder and Prince of Asgard. The bulky warrior looked at him with awe and said, "In the name of Allfather, Loki what have you done?". Lucas looked at him weirdly. "Luke, Captain Flack told me everything about you. You having black hair and green eyes you're your mischievousness. Thor here seem to come up with a theory", said Iron Man.

"You, Lucas Milligan, is the son of my brother, Loki the Trickster", said Thor. Lucas laughed at his statement. "Wow, you Asgardians sure have a huge sense of humour", he said as he finished laughing. "It's not a joke kid", said Iron Man. "Luke, think about it. Where do you think you have magic? How do you think you can change Adam's hair blue with a snap? Even the late Professor X can't explained your power, remember?", said Captain Flack.

Lucas stopped laughing and it hit him. He felt like everything in his life were scattering like shattered glass. "Is that why sometimes my skin turned blue?", said Lucas. "Loki's a Jotun, a frost giant. That is why", said Thor. "What are you going to do to me? What's gonna happen to me, Captain?", asked Lucas. "Well, so far, you haven't done anything to threaten the world. We will let you off and one of our agent will be sorta like…, a babysitter. She will monitor you for a certain time", said Director Fury.

"For how long? It's not like I have magic that is so powerful that I can destroy half of New York! My powers are limited. I can be mortally wounded. You can ask Captain Flack, sir!", Lucas said angrily. "We know that, son. We just want to make sure Loki will not be in contact with you", said Director Fury. "If he ever cared, I would've seen him often. Mum always said that their relationship was an accident", Lucas said solemnly.

Thor placed his hand on Lucas' shoulder and said, "He had other children too. From Sigyn, he has Nari and Vali. From his…, affair with Angrboda, he has the wolf Fenrir, Jorgumand the serpent and Hela. My brother is a doting father and sometimes I could see he was looking upon you". "Whatever, bulky. Captain, Director Fury, may I be dismissed? I have some duties back at the crime lab", said Lucas.

"Of course, Detective Milligan, but I must warn you no mischief or what so ever from now on. Do I make myself clear?", said Director Fury. "Crystal, director", said Lucas. He stormed out of Captain Flack's office. He told Danny and Silas about his newly found heritage. "So that's why you can turn this place frozen the other day when the AC was out", said Silas.

They went on working back as usual. At the end of the day, Lucas drove home and found his door unlocked. He readied his gun. He burst in and aimed his gun, only to find a red-headed woman in SHIELD uniform sitting in his couch eating some Chinese food while watching the TV. "You must be Lucas. I'm Agent Natasha Romanoff and I'll be your guardian for the moment", said the woman.

'_Black Widow'_, he thought. "Right…. Have you seen Neko?", said Lucas. Natasha gave him a questioning look. "Neko is the name of my cat. She's black and had heterochromatic eyes, left blue and right green colour", said Lucas. "No, I haven't seen her. Did anyone tell you keeping a black cat is bad luck?", said Natasha. "Well, so far, nothing happened. Actually, no bad luck had befall upon me for 25 years in my life", said Lucas.

Then, Neko entered by the window of the kitchen. _"Let me guess. You forgot the milk again"_ , said Neko, giving the facial reaction of an annoyed cat. "I'm so sorry, girl. Work got in the way and some other affair too. I'll get it later", said Lucas. _"Whatever, kid. Time for my cuddling session"_, said Neko. Lucas smiled and picked Neko up. Lucas sat down on the kitchen as he started to stroke Neko's head and the fur on his body. Neko purred happily and said, _"WHEEE! Yeah baby!"_.

Natasha looked at Lucas and Neko weirdly. "So…, you can talk to animals?", she asked. "I can hear their thoughts and humans too. You're thinking that this task was below your rank and you think I'm crazy", Lucas said without looking at Natasha. "I don't think you're…, crazy…", said Natasha. _"She's lying, y'know…"_, Neko said. "I'm not an idiot, Miss Romanoff. You don't have to lie to me", said Lucas as he continued to stroke Neko's fur.

"Not everyone's perfect. Anyway, I'll take the couch tonight", said Natasha. "It's a sofa bed. You have to unfold it", said Lucas. "Thanks…", said Natasha. Lucas hated being taken care of by someone other than his mother and he often scared his babysitter. Lucas remembered as his mother once said that he had his father's smile. So, Lucas looked up to Natasha and gave the smirk which caused the SHIELD agent to back up a little bit. "You're welcome", said Lucas, smirking. Natasha gave an awkward smile.

"_Kid, just give me the word and I'll scratch that pretty face once she's sound asleep"_, said Neko. "We can't do that girl. She's a guest and we should behave as gracious hosts…, until a certain time, that is", said Lucas, cheekily. _"You're so boring, kid. I'm outta here. Leave the bedroom window opened for me, will ya?"_, said Neko and leaped outta Lucas' arms and jumped outta the window for midnight strolled. 'As always…', thought Lucas before getting up to get ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3

Natasha woke up with a startle when she found Neko sat on her stomach, staring at her, curiously. Natasha, being a trained assassin and SHIELD Agent, felt weird that she didn't noticed the cat was on top of her. It felt like the cat was weightless. "You hungry?", she said, attempting to stroke Neko's head. Neko hissed and jumped away, only to get back to Lucas. "Weird…", she muttered to herself.

Neko went to Lucas who was lightly snoring and still in the land of dreams. She crept next to him and started to pat his head. Lucas groaned and said, "Neko, you know how to open the fridge". Neko rolled her eyes and used her tail to tickle Lucas' ear. "Alright, Neko! I'm up!", said Lucas, tiredly. _"This is when Aidan said not to play games to much before bed"_, said Neko. "Hey, only my mum nags at me", said Lucas, before heading to shower.

When he's done showering, he wore his jeans and green shirt. His mother often had him in green clothing or at least something that can match with the colour green. He went to kitchen and yelled to Natasha, "You want coffee?". "No thanks!", said Natasha yelled back. Lucas set some cat food for Neko and made himself some bread and PB&J.

"What's the plan for today?", Natasha asked as she walked by the kitchen. Neko wrapped her tail around the cat bowl. _"Tell her to not even think about taking my breakfast or I'll scratch her little mannequin face"_, said Neko as she chewed her food. Lucas rolled his eyeas and sighed. "I'm on leave today. I have to take Neko to the vet and do some grocery shopping and get some Neko's food at the pet store. ", said Lucas, "You don't have to tag along. It's not like Loki ever cared about me. I may have magic and mischief, but I'm a mortal. I can simply die by falling unlike him".

"Orders are orders, Lucas. I'll shadow you all the way", said Lucas. Lucas shrugged his shoulder. After breakfast, he took Neko to the vet and pet store. Then, he dropped the cat home and went to the supermarket to buy groceries.

(Meanwhile, in Asgard)

Loki, God of Lies and The Trickster looked upon his fountain and he saw Lucas. Loki sighed. He never knew until one day, Heimdall called him to tell Loki about a boy that resembled him in Midgard doing some mischief on earth. At first he didn't believe it until Heimdall mention the boy's mother. At first it was hard for him and his wife, Sigyn especially, to know that he took a mortal as a mistress, but later she opened up to him of Lucas.

Suddenly, Loki felt someone hugging him from behind. It was Sigyn. "When are we going to meet him, husband?", she asked. "I don't know. Thor had told him the truth and he looked as if his was going to die", said Loki. "I'm sure he didn't anticipate it. We should bring the children to meet him too!", Sigyn said, gleefully.

Loki sighed. He watched the boy as he went through with his life; the loss of his mother when the building crashed, the school graduation and from "Probie" to NYPD detective. He was in grief when Aidan died and Sigyn comforted him even though she was angry at him for having an affair, but the jealousy soon died when one day Sigyn watched the Milligans. She felt sorry for Aidan who thought Loki didn't love her and let the feeling go even though it pained her to do so.

Then, all of Loki's children came out. "Father, we should go and greet him. He is our brother after all", said Fenrir. "SHIELD is watching over him and Heimdall would know if I went to see him", said Loki. "Husband, how you jest. Like you don't know the secret exits here", Sigyn whispered. Loki smiled and said, "Maybe next time. Or you children want to greet yourself in your own way?". Fenrir, Jorgumand, Vali and Nari looked at each other with mischievous looks and Hela could only roll her eyes. The children ended up disappearing, leaving Loki and Sigyn for some quiet time.

(Back on Earth)

Lucas had finished his grocery shopping and went to the bookstore to find new books to read. As he was browsing the Fiction, a book hit him from behind. _'Ouch! What the hell?'_, he thought. He picked it up as he rubbed his head and read the title called "Mischief Guide in Life". He looked at the book with interest and opened the first page. He was surprised when the empty first page suddenly started to form letters. It said, _"Don't panic. We won't harm you. Meet us at Long Island beach and don't worry about the SHIELD agent. We'll lose her for you"_.

He looked around and to see anyone suspicious but he found none. So, guessing that they'll lose Natasha, he went along. After a few minutes of driving, he noticed Natasha's car was gone. He arrived at the empty beach. He waited and thought it was a hoax at first. That was until he heard growling and saw a huge snake appeared from the ocean and a huge wolf, carrying two teenage boys and a girl half covered with cloak.

Lucas was about to reach for his gun when Vali introduced himself and every one. "We're your brothers and sister", said Vali. Lucas looked at them in awe. Fenrir was the biggest wolf Lucas had ever seen; Jorgumand was a big green snake, Hela was half human and half looking like a corpse, while Vali and Nari looked normal. _"Just go with the flow, Luke"_, thought Lucas.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4

"Lucas? Say something", said Nari. "I dunno what to say. I don't expect to be half Jotun, but I guessed that's how my skin sometimes turned blue", said Lucas. _"That's just normal for any Lokison"_, said Jorgumand. "Well, do you have any power?", asked Hela. "I know simple magic trick…, like changing my colleague's hair blue once. The other day, some murderer was annoying me so I cast something and made him said the most embarrassed thing he had ever done and some simple lifting and cleaning and other chores. Does that count?", said Lucas.

"_Fair enough for me. Can you shape shift?"_, asked Fenrir. The rest turned and looked at him with interest. Lucas was hesitant at first but he let it out, "Once, some kid was teasing me about how my mum couldn't keep a man in her bed, I snapped. Even though I didn't exactly have a single clue on what he was saying, I just snapped and suddenly, my skin started to turn blue and my eyes were blood red and I had this awesome super strength".

"That's the Jotun side in you", said Vali. "What was your mother like?", asked Hela. "She was a nice person. When you had a stressful day at school, her smile was all I seek. She had a way to soothe my anger by making some hot tea before my lunch. She often knitted a scarf for me during the winter; all in black, gold and most importantly, green. She was this hard core, kick ass detective on the outside, but a warm and loving mother inside. One day, she took a day off and we passed by World Trade Centre. The dreadful day; the plane hit the building. Mum was busy getting people outta there safely, but ended up getting trapped with some other people when the building collapsed. I cried out for her, clawing the cement and rocks. Then, a friend of my mum, Officer Flack pulled me away. He's sorta like a father figure in my life. I stayed with his family until I was old enough to care for myself, but there was no more hot tea when I'm angry, no knitted green scarf, no mum. I felt so alone and I had no other relatives in this world", said Lucas.

"We're sorry to hear it", said Vali. "You still have our mum, y'know!", said Nari. "If I could give you a hug for comfort, I would've", said Hela. "Why can't you?", asked Lucas. _"Any mortal touches her, dies, with the exception of Lady Sigyn, father and us"_, said Fenrir. "Can I try?", asked Lucas. "No! You'll die like the rest", Hela said. Lucas ignored it, stepped forward and touched the corpse hand side. Nothing happened. "Hey, nothing happened!", Lucas exclaimed. Hela gave a smile.

"We can't be long brother", said Vali. _"We must leave before our magic worn off and Heimdall notice everything. We'll let your decoy go home and the SHIELD agent won't notice a thing"_, said Fenrir. "Till we meet again", said Hela. The children of Loki disappeared back to Asgard, leaving Lucas alone, smiling looking at the clouds, watching a green mist floating above.

He went home the same time the decoy arrived and disappeared. He locked himself in his room with Neko while strumming his guitar. He didn't realised that he had fall asleep because he was in a beautiful snow field. "Enjoying the snow?", asked a voice. Lucas was startled and he turned to find a man in green and gold armour. It was his father, Loki of Asgard.

Lucas went silent, didn't know what to call him. "I know it's hard for you Lucas, but I wish to convey a message. I can't be long", said Loki, "You were never alone child. I always watched over you and let me tell you I am proud of you as I have been proud of my other children as well. Sigyn was reluctant to accept you at first but with some miracle, she opened up and enjoyed watching over you".

"Was it because of my mother that she hate me?", Lucas asked. "She's my wife and obviously she was disappointed at me. She was too when she found out about Fenrir, Jorgumand and Hela, but she had welcomed them and treated them as if they were her children. She would give the same kindness to you if she can, but right now, there's some difficulty. When she's free, she'll visit", Loki answered.

Lucas nodded. Loki stepped forward and kissed Lucas forehead. Lucas felt coldness and warmth when Loki kissed his forehead. "I must leave now, my son. Take good care of yourself", he said. Before Loki disappeared, Lucas called out for him and asked, "Was Neko a copy of you?". Loki didn't answer, instead smiled at his mortal son and disappeared.

Lucas woke up and Neko was staring outside the window, watching the rain. _"He wept the day Aidan died. He hardly showed his sorrow unless it was just Lady Sigyn around or when he's alone. He loves you Lucas. You're his son, mortal or not. Remember that"_, said Neko. "Again with your nagging", Lucas said, teasingly. Neko rolled her eyes and said, _"I'm going out. Leave the window open"_, and she jumped out.

His left arm suddenly felt itchy. When he was about to scratch it, some words formed on his arm. _"You are my son. You are Lucas Lokison. Never yield to your enemies". _Lucas smiled and laid back down, falling asleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5

Lucas woke up when the itchiness came back. He looked on his arm and letters formed, _"Morning, son. Time to be up and about! Sigyn and the kids asked me to say hi"_. Lucas smiled and got up. When he was about to open the bathroom door, it was locked. _"Do you mind kid? I'm doing my business in here"_, he heard Neko inside. "Girl, the litter box is outside!", Lucas yelled at Neko. _"Ain't going out there where people can watch"_, Neko said.

"It's just Natasha, Neko. It's not like she'll look", said Neko. _"They've swapped her with someone else"_, said Neko. Lucas went out and found another Avenger, Dr Bruce Banner aka The Hulk, reading newspaper while sipping his coffee. "Any plans for today?", he asked without looking up from his newspaper. "Work all day long. You can hang out at the lab. Those lab techs would be delight to have you there", said Lucas.

"No tricks here kid, or you'll end up on the floor just like your father", said Dr Banner. Lucas gulped and nodded. He went back to his room and locked the door. His arm went itchy and he read, _"Don't let the beast frightened you"_. Lucas regained his confidence and started to ready himself for work. Once, Neko was done, Lucas freshened himself and change into his black slacks, boots and long sleeve green and gold stripes shirt.

Lucas and Dr Banner head up to the lab where Lucas was summoned by Det. Mac Taylor and his team to discuss the case. As expected, NYPD Crime Lab welcomed Dr Banner and he gave them a few science lessons and Lucas continued on with his case. "Luke, don't you have any other colour than greenin your wardrobe?", asked Adam Ross in jest. "No Adam, but I can change your face green", said Lucas and smirked evilly.

"That's enough you two", said Det. Taylor sternly. "You ok Luke?", asked Sergeant Danny Messer. Yesterday, Captain Flack had told the team about Lucas' heritage. It was unexpected. "I often thought that your dad maybe a businessman or a politician from abroad. Never crossed my mind that he's a prince of Asgard", said Det. Jo Danville. "Does he have any children? According to Norse Myth, he has two, right?", asked Det. Lindsay Messer.

"Six, actually. Not sure how Sleipnir is there to begin with. With the giantess Angrboda, he had Fenrir the Wolf, Jorgumand the Serpent and Hela. With Lady Sigyn, he had Vali and Nari", said Lucas. "And somehow a mortal attracted him and here you are", said Dr. Hawkes. Lucas shrugged and said, "I guess so".

Capt. Flack sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He and Aidan were friends and he made a promise that day when Aidan died that he'll look after Lucas. He had watched the boy since he was a baby and watched him grew from a small chubby baby into the man that was standing in front of him. He can't believe that Lucas' father was Loki the Trickster. He had expected something else.

They continued on working and the end of the day, Dr Banner was swapped with another Avenger, Agent Clint Barton, known as Hawkeye. "No tricks here kid. If I were given the chance to shoot your father's eye, I would've done it and I would've done it to you too", said the blond agent. Lucas balled up his anger and kept it away for another day.

Lucas sat at the kitchen counter table with Neko next to his chair, eating their dinners. _"Kid, I would love to scratch out his eyes and see if he can still shoot blindly"_, said Neko. _"I would love to do the same thing but if we do, SHIELD will never leave us alone"_, said Lucas telepathically. _"If they can find the evidence"_, said Neko.

He kept himself to his room and drifted into the dream world where he met Loki and today, Loki's wife Lady Sigyn was present. Lucas felt awkward as Sigyn examined him with curious eyes. "He looks so much like you husband. Every single detail!", Sigyn exclaimed. She probably didn't realised that Lucas had one thing in common with his mother, the Irish freckles across the bridge of his nose.

"Sigyn, you're scaring the boy", said Loki. Sigyn pouted looking at Loki. "I'm not scared of her, mum did that all the time. It's just that I thought you would've hate me because of my father's infidelity", said Lucas. "Child, what kind of wife am I if I do not love my husband's children", said Sigyn. Lucas gave her a sad smile.

"Lucas, what's wrong?", asked Loki. "I hate being babysat by those Avengers. If I could struck them with my bullets, I would've", Lucas answered. "Then what is the point when you took the vows of an law enforcer, my son?", said Loki. Lucas sighed and he knew Loki was right. "Come, my son. I need to teach you a few things", said Loki again.

Lucas learnt how to turn into a frost giant naturally and how to maintain his frost giant's power. He also learned a few more magic tricks, such as how to make decoys and other simple things Loki knew that would be useful in Lucas' life and Sigyn helped as well. "What happened if Thor found out about our meeting here?", Lucas asked once his training was done.

"We'll find another method to meet up. That's the end for today's lesson. Sleep well, my son", he said as he kissed Lucas' forehead. Sigyn gave a motherly hug and a peck at the cheek. "Sweet dreams, my son", said Sigyn before disappearing with Loki. Lucas woke up around four when Capt. Flack called to ask Lucas to join him at the crime scene. Lucas sighed and got up to get ready for work.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 6

(Flashback)

Aidan sat there alone at the bar of the club. She just graduated from the NYPD Police Academy and she's out with a few friends who graduated as well. They were all dancing with partners and she was all alone at the bar. "Can I buy you a drink?", she heard someone next to her said. Aidan turned and saw a pair of piercing and intriguing emerald eyes locking with her ordinary green eyes.

"If you want to", said Aidan. "The name's Loki", said the man as he ordered another round of drinks for them. "Loki? As in The Trickster?", asked Aidan. "I was…, a menacing child, but I can be pretty menacing in bed", his answered were whispered into her ears dangerously. "Really?", she said seductively. They danced all night and spent time at his suite.

The next morning, Aidan woke up and she realised that she'll be late on her first day if she doesn't leave soon. As she gathered her clothes hastily, Loki grabbed her by the arm and said, "Stay…". "I can't. I have to go", she said. He pulled her into a hug as he slipped a card into her hand and said, "Call me. Please?". She kissed him and left.

Days passed by and Loki and Aidan called and texted each other. "Are you going to tell us who are you seeing?", asked Flack. "Honey, it's her life. Stop butting in", said his wife, Ayumi. "Sweetheart, I'm just concerned", said Flack. Aidan stuck out her tongue at Flack just as she finished swallowing her salad. To retaliate, Flack spat a spoonful of whip potato to her face.

"That's enough you two! Are you seriously going to waste the food I just cooked?", said Ayumi and she gave her 'I'm sulking' face to Flack, to show him that she was offended by how he treated her cooking. Flack sighed and tried to talk to her. Aidan was jealous of their relationship and she wanted to have a husband who will love and adore her like how Flack and Ayumi were.

But, she was not sure what level was her relationship with Loki. All they do was to meet up at his suite so they could have one night together. The next morning she'll leave, either with him awake or asleep. She wanted to clarify their relationship but she was afraid he might not like it and stopped seeing her.

One night as she was watching TV while cleaning her gun, she heard a few knocks on her door. She held her gun close to her and peeped through the hole and there stood Loki. She opened her door and let Loki in. He saw her gun and asked, "Are you going to shoot me?". "No, unless you're a threat to me", she said. "Why would I be?", he asked again. Aidan just shrugged.

"Aidan…, I've come to tell you that I'll be leaving", said Loki. "Why? Where are you going?", it was her turn to ask question. Suddenly, Loki shifted his 'normal' clothes into green, black and gold armour. "Back to Asgard…, with my wife, Sigyn", said Loki.

Everything hit her. The way he often dressed, black suits with green scarf or tie with a dash of gold and the way he spoke, like someone who came from the past. "You're not going to come back, are you?", she asked again. Loki just shrugged. Aidan paused for a moment and said, "Well, I…, I wish you well", said Aidan. Then, Loki disappeared and Aidan knew that she'll never see him again.

She curled at her couch and cried all night long. She knew she was no good for him. She called the day off the next morning and her captain asked her if she was ok but Aidan already hung up before he got the answer. So, Flack was despatched to her house with Ayumi and they found her curling on the couch, eyes red and sniffle nose and sobbing. When they asked what happened, all they could hear, in between the sobs, were Loki went back home to his wife.

One day, after work, Aidan found a black kitten was following her home. Aidan smiled and picked the cat up. "Hey, sweetie, did you follow me home? Where's your home?", she said. The cat licked her fingers and gave her cute eyes, begging to stay with her. "Alright, you can stay. I do need someone with me nowadays. So, what shall I name you?", said Aidan. Suddenly, a gold collar with a green pendant appeared around the kitten's neck. It had black colour writing that said 'Neko'.

Aidan knew it was Loki who sent her this kitten. _'He's trying to keep things subtle'_, thought Aidan and later she shrugged the thought away. Aidan ate her dinner while Neko drunk some milk outta a saucer. "Girl, we need to buy some stuff for you tomorrow. What do you say?", said Aidan. Neko gave a meow, trying to say yes. Aidan smiled to her new found friend.

Months later, she found out that she was expecting a child. Aidan thought of giving this child away but soon later with Ayumi's baby talk and a new found motherly instinct, she decided to be a single mother. When she gave birth to Lucas, she felt so happy and content. After being discharged from the hospital, she returned to the apartment with baby Lucas.

When she entered the nursery, she placed her son in his crib. The room was painted emerald green and she hung one green and black scarf that Loki left behind so Lucas would know what Loki smelled like. "I promise to love you no matter what, Luke. You are everything to me now", Aidan said to a sleeping Lucas, "Good night my son". She got up and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: it's been a month. Haha I nearly forgot about Loki bcuz I was too busy with exams and my other fanfic, The Bastard's Love. Sorry for the delay) **

Chp 7

Lucas sighed as he saw his next babysitter, Thor. "Bulky, can you please tell…, whoever you work with that I don't need a babysitter, ok? I'm fine on my own", said Lucas. "Orders are orders, Lucas. Surely you know that", said Thor. Lucas rolled his eyes and let him in. Thor entered the kitchen and saw a black cat with blue-green eyes.

"Your cat looks like Loki", said Thor. "Mum found Neko when she followed her home. We've been caring for her since', said Lucas as he gave a cup of coffee to Thor. "How old is it?", Thor asked. "I dunno but she's been around ever since before I was born", said Lucas. "A cat usually doesn't live up till 10 years", said Thor. Lucas just shrugged. Thor looked at the kitten as Neko gave him a sly look.

"Now she's acting like Loki", said Thor. "Please don't tell me you're afraid of cats", said Lucas. "No but I fear Loki might try to brainwash you", said Thor. "Why would he want to do that? What could he gain through me? I'm nothing but his bastard who happened to be a half frost giant and at the same time a mortal!", Lucas yelled.

"You have no idea what he's capable of", said Thor. "You're right, I don't know and you know what, I don't wanna know!", said Lucas. _"Impressive kid"_, said Neko. Lucas locked himself in his room, leaving Thor in the kitchen alone. Lucas fell asleep and in his dreams, he was in a massive library. He looked in awe; reading was one of his hobbies and he enjoyed reading whenever he can.

"Like the view?", he heard a voice. Lucas turned around and saw Sigyn standing behind him and Loki was not here. "My husband was summoned by Odin. He told me to tell you if you ever fall asleep I should convey his message", said Sigyn. "I'm listening", said Lucas. Sigyn handed him a set of keys and said, "This is the key to our apartment in uptown. Loki had told the doorman to let you in if you ever drop by. Now do me a favour and be nice to Thor. He's just concerned even though you can find it a bit irritated".

"Yes, ma'am", said Lucas. "Lucas, my dear, you can just call me mum. I may not be the one who gave birth to you, but nevertheless you are my husband's son. Any children of his is my children as well", said Sigyn. "If the fair lady wishes for me to do so, then I will. Thank you…, mum and can you convey my gratitude to my father?", said Lucas. "I will. Now, be a good boy and be nice to your uncle", said Sigyn as she kissed his forehead before disappearing. Then, Lucas woke up with the set of keys in his hand.

He got up and it was late afternoon and his shift started at night unless he was hauled to the crime scene earlier. He saw Thor looking out of the window and Neko was at the kitchen, getting her snack from the lower cupboard. Thor noticed Lucas' present and said, "There's someone I want you to meet". Lucas looked around and it was just them. "Whatever bulky", he said, heading to the kitchen.

Then, there was a knock on the door and Thor went to get it. Lucas ignored him and drank his cola until Thor came back and with him was an older version of Thor. "This is Odin All-father, my father and king of Asgard. Father, this is the boy, the mortal that Loki fathered", said Thor. Odin stepped forward and examined Lucas.

"An uncanny resemblance to the Trickster, although he had inherited his mother's freckles. Tell me child, have you met my son, Loki?", Odin asked. _"Lie to him. Use your power"_, said Neko. Lucas used the telepathic block that Professor Xavier had thought him and put a barrier in his mind. Then, he answered, "No. My mother never even mentioned that Loki is my father until your oversized muscle son here told me".

Odin studied him again and then said, "You have powers and they're growing". "Midgardians who have powers known as mutant had taught him how to control his telepathic ability", said Thor. "Is it now? I'd like to meet this mutant you say", said Odin. "You can't. He passed away a few years ago. No one with the power like him that I know of", said Lucas.

"I see that you are a trickster yourself although you don't inherit his silver tongue and I can see that you have magic in you although it's not strong like Loki and his other sons. Somehow, your human blood has keeping that ability at bay or you only know a few tricks that can only do simple things", said Odin. Lucas used his telepathic and Odin and Thor saw how the dishes are cleaning themselves and returned to its proper place.

"Whatever it is, I'm not as dangerous as you think. I can be mortally wounded and simply die like any other human beings. Please, I have a life and I don't want the likes of you to intrude it. My life was fine until Thor had told me who I am!", Lucas yelled. "I understand that but be aware that we will always watch over you to make sure you never come in contact with Loki or any of his offsprings", said Odin.

"Whatever, old man. Now, if you don't have anything else to say, the door is that way", said Lucas as he drank the rest of his cola and threw it in the garbage bin before going to his room. "He's just like Loki", said Odin. All-father then turned to Neko and said, "I know what you're doing, son, but leave the boy out of your scheme". Neko hissed at him before walking away to Lucas' room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chp 8

Loki splashed the pond in anger. Odin had found out about Neko, but somehow All-father had let the matter past. _"What is he planning?"_, Loki thought. "Love, are you ok?", asked Sigyn as she arrived at their garden. "Odin has found out about Neko but he had let the matter go. He's planning something", said Loki.

"Do you think he'll harm Lucas? He's nothing but a mortal. Odin can't just punish him", said Sigyn. "I don't know Sigyn. This time, I honestly don't know what to do", said Loki. "Do you think we should…, seek help from _them_?", said Sigyn. "Not yet. _They_ did owe me a favour, but I want to see how far I can handle this", said Loki. "I know you want to, but love, I just hope everything will be ok", said Sigyn. "It will be, I promise you that", said Loki as he held her and kissed her hair.

(Back at Earth)

Lucas is getting irritated at Thor who was asking a lot of questions. "For the last time, bulky, that is a sharpener. I use it to sharpen my writing tool!", Lucas said angrily as he punched the table in annoyance. "But how can it be so small?", asked Thor. Lucas sighed and ignored him as he continued to look for information through his computer.

Then, Thor picked up a picture frame where it had Lucas' mother hugging a young Lucas at a park while eating ice cream. "Is this your mother?", Thor asked as he showed the photo. Lucas looked at his mother's picture with sorrow even though she was smiling. "Yes, that's my mother, Aidan Milligan", said Lucas. "She's beautiful. I can see that she has green eyes as well", said Thor.

There was silence and suddenly, Director Fury burst into the precinct with Agents Coulson and Hill. "Thor, you can be dismiss", said Director Fury. Then he directed his attention to Lucas and said, "Detective, we are letting you on your own, but be aware that we will be watching. Thor, let's go", and left. Thor was confused, but he left with the SHIELD. "Finally, some peace and quiet", Lucas muttered to himself.

He finished his work, headed to the crime scene, did some detective work and went home, with a box full of evidences to look at. As he was studying the case file, he felt a chill surrounding him. Lucas saw a dust of green started to appear and out revealed Loki. "Should you even be here?", Lucas asked. "I only have a limited time, son. I need you to enter the Dream State. We need to talk", Loki answered. "I have mortal's work, father. I need to get it finished by tomorrow", said Lucas as he waved the case file and some papers in his hands.

"Like you don't know how to get it done faster, right?", said Loki with a smirk, before disappearing. Lucas sighed and rolled his eyes. He cast a spell and all of his works were starting to do on its own. He lay back on the couch and slept. When he entered his dream, he was met up with a green plain and Loki, Sigyn and their children.

"Am I in trouble?", Lucas asked. "No, my son, I need to tell you something and when I do, I need you to interpret it to everyone", said Loki. Lucas was confused. Loki stepped forward and touched Lucas' forehead. Suddenly Lucas saw trance of images. From Loki and Sigyn's horror faces to Vali suddenly being turned into a vicious wolf by Odin and All-father had command him to kill his brother to Fenrir being bound and gagged by a sword to Jorgumand being tossed to Earth's oceans to Hela's banishment to Nilfiem and the final image was him in a pool of blood and Loki's face showed pure pain and heartbroken to see his children being killed where he was restrained by Odin's guard and he cannot do anything about it. When Loki released his hand from Lucas' forehead, Lucas fell on his knees and panted as if he had just run non-stop for a day.

"What the hell was that?!", Lucas asked. "A premonition. What do you see?", Loki asked. Lucas told what he saw. Sigyn started to break down in tears. "But there's a problem", said Lucas. "What will that be brother?", asked Fenrir. "Odin didn't say which brother Vali is supposed to kill. It can be any one of us", said Lucas.

"What have we done to deserve this?", said Sigyn in between the sobs. "Besides being Loki's children and half Frost Giants?", said Lucas. "No one will be satisfied unless they see our downfall", said Jorgumand. "Jorgumand's right", said Hela. "There should be another way. A way to save us all", said Vali. "There is one", said Loki and all his children looked at him for answers.

"There's a group in Midgard called The Rounins. They are all sorts of things; time travellers, shape shifters, warlocks, warriors, spies, everything that you need. They owe me a favour but I'm not sure if we should get them involved in this", said Loki, "There are ways to contact them, but if I was the one who contact them, Heimdall will know". "Let me do it. Tell me how to find them and I'll try negotiating with them", said Lucas.

Loki told him how and said, "That'll be all for today, my son. Sleep well and be careful out there". Lucas bid everyone good night and woke up to see at the clock. It was only midnight and all of his work were properly placed and organized. He scanned through everything quickly and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chp 9

Lucas had a dream where he was lying in his own pool of blood. Loki and Sigyn were cradling him while Odin, Thor and the rest of the Avengers just watched as he died. He woke up, breathing heavily._ "You ok, kid?"_, asked Neko as she was stretching by Lucas' feet. "Kinda…. Nightmares are killing me slowly", said Lucas. _"Perhaps you should tell Loki about it"_, urged Neko.

"He knows, sorta…", said Lucas. He went back to sleep only to be pulled out of bed when Captain Flack hauled him to the crime scene. He went to Bronx, where the crime scene was. As he processed the scene, Lucas was photographing the wall with the splatter of blood when he saw a flash of black shadow. Lucas stood there, stunned. He tried to photograph the wall again and he saw the same shadow only this time with a face of a skull. He stood there, stiff until Dr Hawkes snapped him out.

"You ok, Luke?", Dr Hawkes asked. "Yeah, it's just that I haven't have enough sleep lately", said Lucas as he regretfully lied to Dr Hawkes. "Why don't you head back home and catch some sleep? I'll cover for you till your shift starts", said Dr Hawkes. "Nah, you don't need to. I'm fine", said Lucas as he continued his work. When everyone left for the crime scene, Lucas was left there and he knew he needed to know what the thing that he saw was.

"I know you're out there! Show yourself!", he shouted. "Ease your heart, son of Loki", said a voice. Then, a group of people in black long coats with hoods appeared out from the shadows. One by one, they uncovered themselves. One of them, with golden hair stepped forward. "I'm Aaron, Head of Rounins. We heard you were looking for us, correct?", asked the golden hair named Aaron.

"How did you know? Father told me how to find you. He didn't mentioned that you would find me first", said Lucas. "Did you know that he's a silver tongue? You should've known that by now, boy", said Aaron. Lucas felt slightly hurtful. He knew that Loki is a trickster, but he doesn't expect Loki to lie to him. "Well, still want our help?", said the one with the fiery red hair.

"I need to know whether I can change the future or not", said Lucas. "Why would you want to do that? To save the son of Laufey, King of Jotuns? Or do you take pity on his wife and children?", said Aaron, taunting Lucas. "Are you trying to cloud my judgement?!", Lucas asked angrily. "Irish temper. I like that", said the one with the fiery red hair. "You should know what's coming", said the one with blue hair, "I've seen the future. He will manipulate you into doing his dirty works. He will let you think that you have made sacrifice when you only done nothing but save his skin from being slain by Thor! Is that what you want?".

Lucas felt dizzy. Was he actually doing the right thing, siding Loki? Who should he fight for if not for what he believed? The Rounins kept badgering him with questions till Lucas fell on to his knees. Before he fell into the darkness, he heard Aaron said, "Think back, Lucas. Know the pros and cons. Think a thousand times before you come and find us again".

(Sometime later)

Lucas woke up in a white room with the smell of medicine; he knew that he's in the hospital. "Look, who's finally wake up", Lucas heard a familiar voice; it was Sergeant Danny Messer. The rest of the NYPD team was there as well. "How long was I out?", Lucas asked, groggily. "Including today, that would be six days and six hours", said Adam Ross. Lucas jolted up and said in shock, "SIX DAYS?! HOW THE HELL WAS I OUT COLD FOR SIX DAYS?!". Adam just shrugged. "Luke, calm down", said Det. Taylor. "Yeah, don't sweat it. We've been covering for you. Doctor said you had a fever due to a shock. Hawkes said you saw something", said Captain Flack.

"I don't even know what to say. Weird things have been happening to me lately. Things that I cannot explain", said Lucas. "Maybe you should rest for a few days. You look tired", said Taylor. Lucas nodded and lied down. Lucas talked to them for a while before the nurses gave him his medication and he felt drowsy. "Go to sleep, Luke. I'll have the boys to send some of your clothes later, ok?", said Captain Flack. Lucas nodded before he fell into a deep sleep.

He entered the Dream State where it was just him and Loki. "My son, what is happening in Midgard? I could not trace you here or anywhere. Are you all right?", he asked. Lucas thought back what Aaron said. "Have you ever lie to me?", Lucas asked back. Loki looked at him astonished and said, "Why would you say that?". "I wanna know that if you ever lie to me or my mother. Did you even love her? Or did you just use her for a time to fulfil your…, needs?", Lucas said.

"I have never regarded your mother like that. It was mutual after I left and what I had for her was pure love. How I love her may not have been the same as I love Sigyn, but I did love her and I love you. You are my son", said Loki. "Will I ever be? I'm nothing but a mortal. Your sons, your **REAL** sons are the opposite", said Lucas. "Whatever possessed you to think in such ways let me tell you this. No matter what, you are my son, mortal or not. I love you mother and I love you. You are the greatest gift to me and your mother. Whoever have said things to you I want you to know that I love you as I have love my other children. Rest, my son", he said and kissed Lucas' forehead before he disappeared, leaving Lucas to think of his own judgement.


	10. Chapter 10

Chp 10

Captain Flack told Lucas to take a few days off. Lucas decided to use the days off to visit Xavier Institute. The last time he had been there was when he helped the X-Men to fight off Magneto. He rarely visit after that due to his work and now he felt all of his life being jumbled up due to his heritage, he wanted to go and find Storm so she could counsel him with his problem.

When he arrived, he was greeted by Logan as he arrived from his daily bike ride. "Lucas, it's been a while. How've you been, kid?", he asked. "I have a few problems I need to discuss with Storm. Remember why Professor X can't explain my power? I have powers, but I'm not a mutant. I've found the answer and I'd like to discuss them with you and Storm. Wanna join?", said Lucas.

"Please don't tell me you're a Merlin descendant?", said Logan. Lucas sighed as he rolled his eyes. Lucas let Neko loose and the men walked to Storm's office where Storm was talking to the Secretary of Mutant Affair, Dr Henry McCoy or better known as Hank or Beast. "Lucas! Oh my god, it's so good to see you!", Storm greeted him with a hug. "Lucas, it's been a while. How's NYPD treating you?", Hank asked. "I'm fine guys. NYPD has been great. I'm here to tell you that I've found the source of my power", said Lucas. "And he's not from Merlin's lineage", Logan joked and it earned him a glare from Storm.

Everyone sat down facing Lucas as he explained who he was. "Hold on, Loki? As in Loki in the Nordic myth, Loki the Trickster? You're the son of Loki, a jötunn?", Storm said in disbelieve. "Yup, that's my dad. SHIELD came by that day with Thor and he explained how I can turn cold and blue with red eyes", said Lucas. "That explains the magic that Professor X was talking about. I suspected it at first, but I thought it was ridiculous", said Hank.

Lucas even told about the premonition that Loki had and what did the Rounins told him. "Whoa, you'll die in that premonition? But I thought you're Loki's kid? And Rounins said that Loki is using you as a scapegoat while Loki is telling you otherwise? Which is which now?!", Logan was confused. "I dunno guys. I'm really confuse", said Lucas. "Loki is known for his silver tongue. If I were in your shoes, I'd be wary to trust him, but that's my opinion", said Hank. "I agree with Hank", said Storm.

Lucas shrugged his shoulder and said, "It's been really crazy these past few days and I hope to stay here. Y'know, to collect my thoughts in this matter and maybe I can straight things up in a few days as my boss had told me to rest". "You know you are always welcome here. In fact, I think the other day, Bobby did mentioned he plan to come by to Brooklyn to see you during the holidays", said Storm. "I'm having a practice at the Danger Room this evening. Meet me there if you wanna a round of fight", said Logan before he left.

After that, Lucas went to look for his old friend, Bobby Drake aka Iceman and found him with Kitty Pryde and Rogue playing a round of UNO at the backyard picnic table. "Luke! Where have you been?", Kitty greeted him with a bear hug. Then, Bobby and Lucas made their secret handshake before embracing each other. "It's been a while bro!", said Bobby. Rogue shook his hand without wearing a glove. "I took the 'antidote'", said Rogue, apologetically. Lucas knew how much she wanted to kiss Bobby and now she got what she wished for even though she lost her power.

They all sat down and Lucas told them about his heritage. "So, all this time, your dad is an Asgardian prince who is actually a Frost Giant? Seriously", said Kitty, not believing in anything. Lucas skinned turned blue and eyes turned red and he said before returning back to normal, "Call me crazy but this is me. The real me". "Have you actually met him?", asked Bobby. Lucas looked up and said, "He's watching. We never met face to face", said Lucas. Lucas told them about the premonition. "You will die? As in not breathing and all organs stop functioning? That kinda die?", said Rogue. "Yup, I was lying in my own blood pool. It's been haunting me for days", said Lucas. "And the Rounins said Loki is just using you while Loki has been saying the opposite? I'm confuse", said Bobby. "You tell me. I'm just as confuse as the next guy", said Lucas.

"You know what? How bout we forget the crap for the day and let's play a few rounds of board games that we used to play and at night we go and watch movie? How about that?", said Bobby. Kitty and Rogue agreed and Lucas said, "Anything to get my head off this Frost Giant and Asgard thing". "Hey, where's Neko?", asked Kitty. "She's somewhere. Like you dunno her, she loves to wander on her own. She'll be back later", answered Lucas.

Later, they were playing rounds of Monopoly, UNO, and poker with Logan. That night, with popcorns in hands, they watched 'The Expendables', 'Priest' and Shanghai Knight until they fall asleep. Loki watched as his son was having a great time with his mortal friends. "How are we ever going to convince him that we don't have any intention in harming and using him?", asked Sigyn, solemnly. "I'm sure he need some time, flower. I'm sure he'll understand", said Loki as he held her and kissed her temple.


	11. Chapter 11

Chp 11

For weeks Loki had not entered his dreams nor doesn't Lucas' arm felt anymore itchiness. Lucas found it highly odd. "Hey girl, what's dad doing up there?", Lucas asked Neko, but the cat just walked away from him. _'Odd…'_, Lucas thought. He took a nap, hoping to enter the dream world. When he does, it was just an empty white space.

"Dad! Lady Sigyn! Guys?! Anyone here?!", he shouted. "Father has been thrown to the dungeon", Hela startled Lucas. "What?! Why?", he asked. "Odin has found out about Neko. He had sent The Warriors Three, Sif and Thor to take you to Asgard. You better be ready", said Hela. Before he could answer, Lucas was violently woken up by Thor. Angered, Lucas fired a lightning and Thor was thrown backward and out of his room.

Lucas quickly grabbed Neko and leapt through the window. "Neko, run!", Lucas yelled as he set her down and ran. Neko ran to the opposite direction and was disappeared in mere seconds. Lucas ran and now, he knew how it felt to be a wanted fugitive, but The Warriors Three; Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg blocked him in front and Sif and Thor at the back.

"Lucas, we just want to talk", said Thor. "Why? What could possibly I tell you?", Lucas said. "Why did you see my brother and how?", asked Thor. "No comment!", Lucas yelled and he bypassed The Warriors Three by skiing over an ice bridge he created. Lucas bypassed them and used his magic to teleport himself.

He arrived in front of a posh apartment. He pulled out a key and remembered that Sigyn said he's always welcome there. He approached the doorman and the older man noticed him. "Ah, Mr Milligan, we have been expecting your arrival any day. Mr Loki has told me to let you in", said the doorman as he let Lucas in, "Used the smaller key in the elevator and it will take you to the penthouse". Lucas did as told and he went up.

When he got in to the penthouse, he was overwhelmed. The place was filled with expensive furnitures, flat screen and there, hung at the wall, was a portrait of Loki, Sigyn, Vali, Nari, Fenrir, Jorgumand and Hela. He felt a slight jealousy; suddenly a green mist appeared in front of the portrait and his own figure appeared in the photo, wearing his NYPD uniform and standing behind Loki, Sigyn and Hela, between the sons of Loki.

"I believe that's appropriate", a voice startled him. It was Vali, Nari, Fenrir, Jorgumand and Hela. "Father told us to hide here. I guess the Warriors Three has come for you", said Fenrir. "Yes, I was looking for father and Hela warned me. Where's mum?", Lucas asked. "She decided to stay behind. She didn't want to leave father. This hiding place has magic even Heimdall or the All-Father can't detect. We're safe for now", said Vali.

They sat in silence for a while until Lucas asked, "Anyone's hungry?". "Father told us not to order take-outs", said Nari. Lucas got up and rummaged through the kitchen and he found some eggs, seasonings and spices, some concentrated juice and milk. Lucas grabbed a pan and started to break a few eggs. Adding some milk and seasonings, he scrambled the eggs in the pan and in the end, it was not as perfect as his mother used to do, but it'll do. He made some juice and prepared everything at the table before calling his half siblings.

They were awed at Lucas' cooking skill. "You know, you could've save the energy by using magic", said Fenrir. "My mother always said that cooking must come from the heart and hard work, not magic. Bon apetit!", said Lucas. They all ate in silence. "This is actually good", said Hela and Jorgumand. After finished eating, all of them helped Lucas cleaned the kitchen and suddenly, Sigyn arrived with an injured Loki.

"Father!", all children rushed the parents. Sigyn set Loki on the couch and to everyone's horror, Loki's mouth was stitched. Lucas tried to unstitch them, but his magic was useless. "The threads are enchanted and only Odin can undo it", said Sigyn. "But, why like this?", Lucas asked. "They said it's time for him to stop talking lies", said Sigyn as she sobbed.

Loki mumbled something as his hand was trying to scratch his lips. Lucas grabbed fresh towel and lukewarm water in a bowl and cleaned off the blood around Loki's lips. Loki, in return, patted his hand, a way of saying thank you. Sigyn ushered all children to bed, but Lucas decided to stay for a while.

He took out his notepad and a pen and wrote, "Are you ok?". Loki nodded and wrote, "It hurts at first. We'll go through this". Lucas wrote in tears, "I'm sorry I doubt you. I'm sorry for ignoring you". Loki ushered Lucas to come and pulled him into an embrace. Lucas cried quietly and said in between the sobs, "Forgive me, father. I was not sure why I doubt you". Loki wrote, "I understand how you feel. I hope you will not think the worst of any of us. We love you".

Sigyn saw the father and son and she cried in their arms as well. Lucas said, "I'll find a way to get it out, with or without Odin's power". Loki smiled and nodded. Sigyn said, "Thank you, Luke. Now go to bed. It's late and you've got work tomorrow". Lucas said goodnight before went into one of the guest bedrooms. Sigyn laid beside Loki on the couch and they both fell asleep on the couch.


	12. Chapter 12

Chp 12

Lucas got a called from an angry Captain Flack. "SHIELDS are raiding your desk. What have you done?!", Captain Flack asked, angrily. Lucas confessed that he had been seeing Loki for a little magic practice and now hiding in their posh apartment with him and Sigyn and the rest of the children. "You can be arrested for aiding wanted and dangerous fugitive and you can be suspended and no one in NYPD or the whole New York will ever trust you!", said Captain Flack sternly.

"I know, uncle. I know what I'm doing, please trust me on this", said Lucas. "I hope to God you know what you're doing", said Captain Flack before hanging up. Lucas sighed and ran a hand to his hair. His in deep trouble this time and he alone needs to find a way out. Then, from the kitchen window next to Lucas, Neko entered. _'What's up kid?'_, said Neko.

"It's getting complicated girl. I don't know what to do or who to turn to", said Lucas. _'What do you think those people are doing out there? We're your family'_, said Neko. "They have their problems. My problem is involving the whole NYPD. If I turn my back, no one will trust me", said Lucas. He locked himself. _'I need to figure a way out. I need to act NOW!'_, thought Lucas.

He wrote a note and left it on his bed. He teleported from the window of his room to Captain Flack's office. "Jesus Luke! You scared the shit outta me!", Captain Flack yelled. "I'm here to surrender myself", he said. Captain Flack was confused and said, "Luke, you didn't do anything wrong, but you need to tell SHIELD where Loki is". "I don't know where he is. I'm willing to be house arrest and suspended from duty and get disciplinary action, but I won't tell them where he is. I don't know where is!", said Lucas.

"Luke, I can't help you if you don't tell them where Loki is", said Captain Flack. "Uncle I can't! I know what he has done, but I can't bring myself to do it. I just can't!", said Lucas. Before Captain Flack could say anything, SHIELD ambushed the office with Captain America. "Lucas Riley Darcy Milligan, we will be detaining you for the reason of aiding a wanted fugitive of Asgard", said Captain America with full authority. Lucas went with them quietly and willingly. Captain Flack became frustrated.

(At the SHIELD secret base)

Thor and Nick Fury badgered Lucas with questions but Lucas gave him the cold shoulder treatment. All of his answers were either 'I don't know where he is' or 'how should I know?'. He sat in a cold cell. He kept his head down on the floor. Then, Thor came in with a curly brown hair. "Mother, this is the boy", said Thor. Lucas avoided eye contact, but the woman held his face in her hands.

"My name is Frigga", said the woman. Lucas gave her no notice and silenced himself. "Leave us alone, Thor", said Frigga. Thor nodded and left. "I would like to hear your story", said Frigga. "You won't wanna hear it. I don't want to say anything to you", said Lucas. "Let me tell you something about my son Loki", said Frigga as she started the story beginning when Odin brought Loki home from the land of Frost Giants until today.

"Thor had thwarted his plan once. I don't think Loki will sit quietly after his invasion with the Chitauris", said Frigga. "I know what I'm doing. I know his story. You don't need to tell me that", said Lucas. "I'm telling you this because you are innocent. You can tell those people where Loki is and you don't need to suffer just because you think you need to protect them. As for Lady Sigyn and their children, I will talk to Odin and have him spare them", said Frigga. "Why do you want to help me? I'm nothing but a mortal", said Lucas. "A mortal you are, but you are as well my grandson. Don't make this your own burden", said Frigga before she got up and left the cell.

Lucas slept on the hard cold floor. He can't enter the dream world because of the magic that Odin had cast on the cell. He dreamt about the premonition. He tossed and turned in his sleep and finally woke up when he felt he was electrocuted. He opened his eyes to find a woman holding a Taser gun. "Hope you don't mind. You sounded like you were in pain. I'm Darcy by the way", said the woman.

"Darcy's is middle name", said Lucas, attempting to jest. "Cool! Look, I'm here to tell you that they have apprehended Loki. His wife and children managed to escape", said Darcy. "Why are you telling me all this?", Lucas asked as he frowned. "I dunno. Thor wanted to tell you, but he's busy. I happened to overheard and pass by here so I decided to", said Darcy. "Thanks, Darcy", said Lucas.

The woman scurried away and a few minutes later, Tony Stark came to bring Lucas to the meeting room. Lucas came face to face with Loki there with his mouth still sealed. "Lucas, if you can tell us what of his evil diabolical plan is, we'll let you go and spread to the whole world how heroic you are", said Tony Stark.

"I need Thor", said Lucas. Thor approached him and Lucas touched Thor's forehead, letting Thor see the premonition. After witnessing the premonition, Thor stumbled backward. "What in Odin's name was that? How did you get such premonition?", asked Thor. Lucas glanced to Loki and said, "Who is the bad guy now?".


	13. Chapter 13

Chp 13

"My father would never do such punishments without valid reasons", said Thor. Loki scoffed and Lucas said, "Are you absolutely sure? I mean, outside appearance is different than the inside". _'That's my son'_, Loki said, telepathically. "LIES! You are a sliver tongue like him!", Thor yelled. "As they say, 'like father, like son'", Lucas said as he successfully annoyed Thor. "Enough of this nonsense! I will take you back to Asgard with him and you will face your judgement there!", Thor yelled again.

"You can't do that Thor. He's a citizen of Earth, therefore he'll face judgement here", said Captain America. Lucas was brought back to his cell. He sat there, waiting for his judgement. Then, Captain America came in and told Lucas that he was free to go. Lucas was confused. "Loki made a deal. He'll cooperate only if we released you. I'll take my chances over that", said Captain America.

Lucas went home. He switched on the news and saw in every channel all about the apprehension of the mutant son of Loki and his face was clearly seen. He felt so ashamed. _"You can be arrested for aiding wanted and dangerous fugitive and you can be suspended and no one in NYPD or the whole New York will ever trust you!"_, he remembered Captain Flack's word clearly. No one will ever trust him again.

Lucas locked himself in his room. He sat at the corner next to his bed while clutching his mother's photograph as he cried. "I'm sorry mum. I'm so sorry. I have disappointed you", he said to himself. For days, he didn't come to work. His house phone rang and Lucas heard the messages coming through, "Luke, it's Jamie. We heard SHIELD released you. Where are you, man? Dad and Mac are kinda pissed off you know. Call me back", "Luke, Danny here. Where are you? Pick up the phone, dammit!", "Luke, Mac here. I know how much it troubles you about the news, but if you just pick up the phone and we can talk", "Luke, Messer talking. Buddy, where are you? Lindsay and I are so worry about you. Call back. Lucy says hi", "Lucas, Hank here. Everyone is worried about you. Call me back", "Luke, Bobby here. Where are you man? Pick up the phone", "Luke, Storm here. The whole NYPD is out looking for you and Flack was wondering if you were here. Call back. I'm worried" and the messages kept coming and coming.

Lucas was lost. He hardly moves from his spot. Then, he heard someone was knocking on his bedroom door hard. "Lucas! Open up!", he heard Captain Flack shouted. The door was forced opened and Captain Flack found Lucas at the corner. He remembered on the day of Aidan's memorial service. He remembered the young Lucas like how Lucas is right now, crying in one corner clutching Aidan's picture with him.

"Luke, snap out of it!", said Captain Flack as he shook Lucas. Lucas paid no attention. "Lucas, we can work this out. Just wake up!", said Captain Flack. Lucas thought was so distraught and he succumbed to darkness.

Lucas was in a vast empty white space. He walked around and suddenly, he saw what it's like photos in flashing cards. He saw his birth, his half-sibling' childhoods, his graduation from NYPD and all of Loki's children life till today. Then, he was transported to a scene in New York and Lucas knew where he is. The premonition scene and it was so surreal. Lucas saw Captain Flack cradling his head, crying for him. All of his team were circling Lucas' dead body. His eyes were empty.

Then, Lucas noticed an unknown girl with fiery red hair. He heard the girl said, "Lucas, please wake up. I love you. Don't leave me here alone. I need you. We all need you. Please, wake up". Lucas woke up and he realised he was at the hospital. No one was there with him and Lucas decided to leave before anyone comes in.

He got up and changed to his clothes. He took out the needle in his arm and walked out quietly. Then, he was grabbed by James and Jamie. "Where do you think you're going?", said James as he dragged his friend back to his room. "Let me go guys!", Lucas yelled. "Or what?", asked Danny as he and Silas entered the room.

"Dude, where were you? You've been missing for days", said Jamie. Lucas didn't answer them and his head was facing the floor. "Luke, talk to us", said Silas. "I helped a wanted fugitive. Now, no one at NYPD will trust me", said Lucas. "Damn right, you are, but why do you think we're here?", said Danny. "Because you're our friend and no matter what happens, we'll back you up. As always", said James.

Lucas told them about the premonition. "Are you serious? You'll die?", said James. "Is there anything you could do?", asked Silas. Lucas wanted to mention The Rounins, but he feared not even they can do anything. All Lucas needed to do is to stop Vali from a killing spree and save his half-siblings from being doomed by Odin. But how? Where should Lucas start? Even if he knew how to stop the premonition, can he even do it on his own?

Lucas sighed. "I don't know what to do guys", said Lucas. "We'll figure out a way. We sure will", said Danny. "You don't understand! There's nothing you can do! I am the one with this burden and if I just sit here, my family will be doomed by Odin", said Lucas. "So, what you're gonna do? You can't just simply waltz to Asgard and said, 'Hey Odin, stop killing people will ya?'", said Jamie. "That's why I have to go. I need to get them somewhere where Odin can't find them", said Lucas.

"I thought he has that gatekeeper who spies on everything", said Silas. "Heimdall. That's one problem", said Lucas. "And then, we have Thor", said James. "Another problem", said Lucas. Everyone was lost at the matter. Lucas suddenly had a bad feeling and he switched on the television. Then, he saw what it looks like an army of mutant was marching up at Long Island.

"What the hell is that?", Lucas asked. "Dunno, it's just in", said Danny. "We have to go. Now!", said Lucas as he got up. "You're not authorize to leave!", said Silas. "Since when we do things by the book?", said Lucas as he walked out of his room, followed by the others.

**(AN: dedicated to Ally. Sorry for the late update =))**


	14. Chapter 14

Chp 14

The boys arrived at Long Island and met up with Captain Flack. "Who let you out of the hospital?", Captain Flack asked. "I let myself out. Where are we at the this situation?", said Lucas. "Your old friend is back, with an army", said Captain Flack. "Pyro", said Lucas as he saw from afar. "I've called Storm and Beast. They're on their way here", said Captain Flack.

Lucas didn't want to wait for back-up, so he marched forward and stopped when he was facing Pyro. "Well, well, well…. The son of Loki, are you immortal?", asked Pyro. "You know the answer to that, John", answered Lucas. "Tell me, Luke, how about a rematch? For old time sake?", said Pyro. "You know I'm always game", said Lucas as he began to turn blue and his piercing green eyes turned red.

They were about to fight, until the Avengers arrived. "Step aside, Lucas. We'll take it from here", said Captain America. "Sorry, Captain, but I fight my own battles and this is one of them", said Lucas. "Then at least let us help you", said Thor. "Why don't you go and do something back in Asgard? I don't need you here", said Lucas.

Pyro, getting restless of the Avengers and Lucas' argument, fired his flame first. Lucas blasted back with ice and the fire went out. "I don't come here to watch you 'ladies' babble all day", said Pyro. "Kid, let the big people talk ok?", said Iron Man. Pyro unleashed his army. The Avengers, Lucas, James and Jamie prepared for the battle. Lucas told the twin to form a perimeter so none of the mutants can bypassed them and keep it that way till the X-Men arrived. Alongside them were Hawkeye and Black Widow.

Lucas fought Pyro, fire vs. ice. Lucas used all the magic Loki had taught him several weeks ago. Lucas multiplied himself and his copies were fighting the other mutants while the real him fought Pyro. One shot ice and one shot fire. Lucas ducked and Pyro's arm caught the ice and he got a severe frost bite, covering his right arm.

"What the hell?! How the hell did you do that?! You're not even mutant!", yelled Pyro as he clutched his frost bite arm. "That's because I'm a son of Loki", said Lucas as he froze Pyro. All of his copies froze all the mutant army as the X-Men arrived. "Looks like we weren't needed after all", said Hank. "Great job, Luke", said Logan as he patted Lucas' back.

Hank had Pyro and his mutant army transported to a special facility. "Congratulation, Lucas. Looks like the training back at the Danger Room was worth it every week", said Storm before leaving with Hank to escort the prisoners. Logan left with the rest of X-Men back to Xavier Institute. "You ok, buddy?", asked Sergeant Messer. "I need coffee and something to eat", Lucas answered. Sergeant Messer chuckled and both left with the Flacks, Danny and Silas, leaving the Avengers behind.

They went to a nearby café and as Lucas was ordering his food, he saw her, the girl with the fiery red hair in his premonition. "What can I get you, mister?", she asked with a big smile, but Lucas was simply marvelled at her beauty. She has a pair of blue eyes that was bluer than the sea in New York. "Sorry about my friend here. Give us three cups of black coffee, two cups of cappuccino and two Earl Grey. Tuna sandwich each, please", said Danny. She wrote the order down and left.

James slapped Lucas at the back of his head, but Lucas kept staring at the girl. "Someone's smitten", said Captain Flack. When the girl came back, bringing the drinks, Lucas asked, "What's your name?". "Adelaide Mitchell", she said. "Lu-Lucas Milligan", said Lucas, stuttering. "Please to meet you, Lucas", she said, giggling before leaving to get their sandwiches. The boys ate and finished up their drinks before heading back to the precinct, but Lucas went up to the counter and said, "You seeing anybody?". "My last boyfriend was a jerk and kept bugging me after work. Maybe you can pick me up at 10 and we'll go for coffee somewhere else?", said Adelaide. "Got yourself a deal", said Lucas as he winked. They exchanged numbers before leaving.

The twin, Danny and Silas kept making funny remarks even when Captain Flack and Sergeant Messer told them to back off, but Lucas knew they were just overjoy to see Lucas found love. Lucas didn't mention to them that Adelaide was the girl in his premonition. Lucas got scolded on his action of defending Loki and congratulated on defeating Pyro by the commissioner and Det. Taylor. Then, Lucas was surprised that the whole precinct congratulated him on the apprehension of Pyro, forgetting that he's a son of Loki.

They went back to work as usual. After finishing his work, Lucas left to get Adelaide. While waiting for her to close the café, he felt the itchiness on his arm. He saw the writings from his father, _"I see you have found yourself a young maiden. Find your happiness my son"_. Lucas smiled at Loki's message. When Adelaide came out, a man grabbed her by the arm. "Let me go, Jake!", she yelled but the man refused to let her go. "Addie, please, I'm sorry", the man pleaded for forgiveness.

"I said go away!", Adelaide tried to shove him off of her, but he was stronger. Lucas frost bite Jake's arm and said, "Let her go". "The son of Loki…. Get away from me!", said Jake as he stumbled backward and ran off. "Sorry, I should've mentioned that", said Lucas, shyly. "That's ok. You are not among the worst I date", said Adelaide as she giggled, "Call me Addie".

"Thanks, Addie. I know a deli that opens 24/7 and they make great croissant. Shall we?", said Lucas as he opened the car door. "Why thank you, kind sir", said Adelaide before getting in. They both drove away to Lucas' favourite deli at Manhattan for a late night supper.


	15. Chapter 15

Chp 15

After a few weeks of the incident with Pyro, Lucas didn't dream about the premonition anymore. He felt weird, but he shrugged the thought off whenever he's with Adelaide or preferably called Addie. Lucas didn't hear anything from the Avengers, Loki, Sigyn or his half-siblings. He even entered the Dream Land and no one was there. His communication with Loki via writing on his arms was gone too.

Every day, after work, either he met up with Addie at her café or she met up with him at the precinct and they went off to dinner and then went to either one's apartment. Some of Lucas' clothes were already at her apartment and some of Addie's clothes were at his apartment. Tonight, Addie went back to her hometown in Louisiana to visit her parents, but Lucas couldn't come because of his current case.

"Aww, can't you come? Mum and dad are dying to meet you! They wanted to see what does a son of Loki looks like? Can't you ask Danny or Silas or the twin to take over?", Addie pleaded and gave her best puppy-eyed face, but it didn't work. Lucas didn't mention to her about the premonition because he didn't want to her to be worried just yet and he would love to meet her parents when he had dealt with the premonition situation, if he should live that is.

He came home one day and was surprised when a wolf pound on him and licked his face. _"Brother! You're home!"_, it was Fenrir. "Fen? How did you get here? Where were you?", Lucas asked. Fenrir dragged Lucas to the living room where Sigyn and the rest of his half-siblings were. "I'm glad you guys are safe, but how did you hide from Odin and Heimdall? I haven't heard you guys for weeks", said Lucas.

"Father told us to return to the other apartment that he had in Miami. He had left us a special magic charm necklace that no one can detect us, not even the gatekeeper or the All-father", said Hela. "We've been hiding and Loki told us to seek refuge here. So, where's the lass that you've been seeing?", said Sigyn. "Lass? You mean Addie? She just departed for Louisiana a couple hours ago to visit her parents. I have a lot of work to do here so I stay behind", said Lucas.

"Is she pretty?", asked Nari. "She has fiery red hair and eyes as blue as the sea. Well, not the New York sea, though", answered Lucas. "I can't wait to meet her", said Sigyn. _"She better be nice"_, Lucas spotted Neko at her usual basket nearby the couch. "Don't worry girl. She's an angel", said Lucas. Sigyn cooked whatever it is in Lucas' kitchen and all of them ate silently.

"Where's father?", asked Lucas. Sigyn sighed and said, "He…, negotiated with Captain America that he will be banished and his magic…, terminated to Jotunheim. There, he will be bound in a cage that block his magic and watched by King Laufey". "Why? In exchange what will he gain?", said Lucas. "Our freedom and your release", said Sigyn. Lucas sighed and ran his hand through his black hair. "Is there a way to get to Jotunheim?", asked Lucas.

Sigyn knew where this was going. "You will do no such thing", said Sigyn. "He's innocent! It's not like he came with the Chitauri army or try to destroy Asgard. He's repenting and this is what he gets?!", said Lucas, angrily. _"Even if you get there, how will you negotiate his freedom?"_, said Jorgumand, _"You're human and no human has ever come to our realm"_.

"I'll take my chances", said Lucas. "My son, Loki went willingly so he could see us free and if he does behave, Odin might release him and exile him here", said Sigyn. "In what?! 100 years? 1000 years?", said Lucas. "Brother, please, you're overreacting. Calm down. Father would've wanted this for all of us. Think of Addie", said Vali.

Vali, at one point, was right. But Lucas needed to do it. He kept thinking for hours, even when everyone had retired for the night, he kept thinking of ways to get to Jotunheim, but how? Heimdall and Odin would've known. He can't just ask Thor to get him there. Finally, he decided for a good night's rest and will try to find a way tomorrow.

Tomorrow came and Lucas heard Sigyn screamed. He woke up and when he opened the door, Hogun and Fandral pinned him down the floor. Lucas tried to fight off, but he didn't have the strength to do so. Lucas saw as warriors of Asgard grabbed Hela, Jorgumand and Fenrir while Thor held Vali and Volstagg held Nari back. Sif was trying to hold the frantic Sigyn.

"Let them go! They're just children, Thor!", Sigyn yelled. "They're dangerous, sister and I have my orders", said Thor. "Where are you taking them?", Lucas asked. "I will take them, Lady Sigyn and her children back to Asgard. These three will face judgement there", said Thor. "Why now?!", Lucas yelled angrily. "I'm sorry, Lucas. I was going to take a quick shower when I took off the charm necklace", said Sigyn as she began to sob and cry. "What about him?", asked Hogun, referring to Lucas. "He's coming with us as well", said Thor. Lucas and his family were brought to a field with a circle that Lucas thought was some kind of a landing pad from ancient time.

"Be prepared everyone!", said Thor, "Heimdall, open the Bifrost!". Suddenly, a rainbow bridge sucked everyone up. Lucas felt like riding a meteor because he was moving extremely fast. Seconds later, he landed on a cold hard floor. He felt nausea and coughed up. He realised the place was very unfamiliar to him and he was facing a man, armour adorned from top to bottom with gold, standing on a platform holding a huge sword. Lucas knew it was none other than Heimdall the Gatekeeper. "Welcome to Asgard, Lucas", said Heimdall and Lucas knew that this is not going to end well.


	16. Chapter 16

Chp 16

Lucas was dragged to the throne room and was forced to kneel in front of Odin. He was surprised that he can actually breathe here. "Lucas Milligan, son of Loki Laufeyson, do you know why you are summon here today?", asked Odin. "Of course not, Your Highness", Lucas spat, venomously. "You do not speak that way to my father!", Thor yelled. "Sorry, I was born half-Irish. Forgive my Irish temper", Lucas said, sarcastically.

Thor wanted to hit the boy so badly with Mjolnir, but Odin held him back. Then, he noticed Fenrir and Jorgumand in their wolf and snake forms with Hela; all three in chains were knelt in front of Odin next to Lucas. "For the crimes committed by Loki Laufeyson, I, Odin All-father here cast the three of you from Asgard. Fenrir will be bound to a rock and be gagged by a sword in his mouth. Jorgumand will be thrown by the seas at Midgard and once you no longer fit yourself, you will eat your own tail to fit. Hela, you are to be cast out to Niflheim, where you will remain there and rule the dead", Odin ordered. Lucas can hear Sigyn pleading for Odin's mercy to spare them.

"They're just children, please. I beg of you, All-father", Sigyn pleaded. "No, my words are final", said Odin. "Wait!", Lucas yelled and everyone looked at him. "If my father is wrong because god knows what he does, why punish us? A merciful king doesn't punish children. Only a king with a big black heart does", said Lucas and his words were taunting Odin. "Enough of this foolishness!", Thor's voice bellowed in the throne room.

"Sure, listen to the big idiot Blondie", said Lucas, sarcastically. Thor had enough. He grabbed his hammer and blast Lucas with thunder. A normal human would've died, but Lucas stayed intact. No bruise or cuts; not even a single scratch. "H-how? You're nothing but a mortal!", Thor said, angrily. Lucas sighed and said, "Of course I am, bulky, but perhaps my father let one tiny little detail slipped. My mother is a mutant. She has skin as strong as steel and she has the ability to heal fast. Thank you for stating that I'm mortal. We all heard that a million times".

"Enough! You will cease this nonsense!", Odin ordered. "He started it, you one-sided and one-eyed oaf!", Lucas spat back. Thor blasted Lucas, but Lucas projected a shield and the thunder strike back to Thor, causing him to be thrown backwards. Lucas gave out a smug. _"Brother, stop it! You'll be in trouble!"_, Fenrir tried to warn Lucas, but Lucas ignored it. He stood up proudly in front of Odin. Sigyn could've sworn she could see Loki inside Lucas.

"All I ask is to let me find out what my father had wronged you. If I can prove his innocence, you will release him and the bindings on his mouth and let him be exiled to Midgard in peace with his wife and family. If I'm wrong and he's guilty or time is up, I…, will die", said Lucas. "As according to the premonition?", said Odin, confirming Lucas' decision. "Don't Lucas! Please don't!", Sigyn pleaded. "You have my word, All-father. Give me time and I will try to find my proof", said Lucas. "According to the premonition, you have two weeks from now on. Be done with it or death will come upon you", said Odin as he slammed Gungnir to the floor, finalising his decree.

Fenrir, Jorgumand and Hela were released of their chains and Sigyn, Vali and Nari ran to hug them. "Why did you do that Lucas? Why?", Sigyn said, sobbing as she hugged her stepson. "It's the only way to save everyone. I hope whatever it is I'm planning, I really hope it works", said Lucas. The family returned to Loki's quarter. Lucas felt the darkness looming, yet he knew it was peace for him, Sigyn and his half-siblings.

Sigyn gave Lucas one of Loki's green shirt, black vest and pants and boots. "You look just like your father", said Sigyn. Lucas went into the study and saw Vali on Loki's desk reading what it looked like a thick leather bound book. "What are you reading?", asked Lucas. "Spell books. I want to get my work that father gave me done before he returns home", said Vali. Lucas took a peek and saw that most spell Loki had taught him earlier.

When everyone went to bed, Lucas needed to go to Jotunheim, to see Loki. Before he left, Sigyn intercepted him. She gave him one of Loki's old winter cloak and said, "It's extremely cold there. Be careful". She hugged him and kissed his forehead and told Lucas a few secret passages out of Asgard to Jotunheim without Heimdall knowing.

Lucas arrived at Jotunheim through one of the secret passage. As he walked on the land of ice, he saw them; Frost Giants, but they didn't do anything. They just watched Lucas as he walked by. Then, Lucas came face to face with another Frost Giant sitting upon a throne. It was King Laufey. The king stepped down and stood in front of Lucas, who was awed by the king's height.

"A human in the nine realms? Who brought you here?", asked King Laufey. "Thor brought me here so I can face my so-called judgement", Lucas answered. "Then, he is a fool like his father before him", said King Laufey. "Tell that to him", said Lucas, "But I come here before you to request something".

"Is this what you seek?", asked King Laufey as he snapped his finger and two Frost Giants carried out a cage, made of ice and in it, Loki resided. "I come to negotiate his freedom", said Lucas. Lucas could see anger in Loki's eyes. He knew Loki didn't want Lucas or any of his children to see him in this state. "His freedom? Why…, when you already made your words to Odin?", asked King Laufey. "Do you think he is to be trusted?", said Lucas. "He is a liar, murderer and thief. I can see why you have come here", said King Laufey, "But I do have a price if you intend to release him".

"Before I make a deal, I would like to show you something", said Lucas as he held out his hand. King Laufey hesitated at first, then he took Lucas' hand and he saw the premonition. "I see your problem, mortal", said King Laufey. "Even if I didn't come here, he'll still escape and he'll be there when death comes for me", said Lucas. "Why are you willing to sacrifice for your father's trueborn sons?", asked King Laufey. "Because they are family. We may not come from the same womb, but we share the same blood. I am my father's son as they are his children, regardless of the mother and I will do anything to keep this family safe from harm even if it will cause my death", said Lucas.

"You are brave, mortal. I have never seen a braver Frost Giant than you. Let me give you something", said King Laufey as he gave Lucas a shard of ice. "You will know when to use it. As for Loki, I will keep him here; it is far safer from Odin's prison. You may say your farewell and be gone before the gatekeeper sees you here", said King Laufey. Lucas went to the ice cage and said, "I will get you out. I promise". Loki nodded and smiled. _"I'm proud of you, my son. You are no mere mortal"_, said Loki, telepathically. Lucas smiled to his father. All Frost Giants bowed down to him. "You are my descendant. Make us proud", said King Laufey. Lucas nodded and left.


	17. Chapter 17

Chp 17

Lucas was sitting at the garden. He had asked Sigyn on Loki's whereabouts for the last few months. His evidence for Loki's innocence was inconclusive. _"How the hell am I supposed to tell Odin that he's innocent?"_, Lucas thought. Then, Thor came, saying that Midgard's in danger. "Why do you even need me? You're Thor, God of Thunder and you're asking a mortal for your help", said Lucas.

Thor grabbed him by the collar and said, "The people of New York need you. Your brothers of NYPD need you!". "Alright, alright! Stop yelling!", said Lucas. Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three gathered with Heimdall. Fenrir, Jorgumand, Vali and Nari volunteered to help. "Your job is to stay with your mother. I don't trust people here", said Lucas, but his half-brothers were stubborn and ignored his order. "No need to worry. I've got Hela with me", said Sigyn.

The men and Sif arrived at New York via Bifrost. Lucas saw destruction and saw his team were taking shelter behind their fallen SUV and were shooting at the mutants that Lucas defeated the other day. The Avengers and X-Men were busy fighting as well. Fenrir and Jorgumand, already in their wolf and snake forms, were charging forward. "You two try to stay close and I want you to attack them, but try to spare them as well if you can", Lucas ordered. Vali and Nari nodded.

Lucas headed to his team. "Luke, buddy, where've you been?!", said Danny as he kept shooting flames towards the mutants and Silas had a rifle in his hands. Lucas saw as James and Jamie shape shift into different forms in order to defeat the mutants. "I've been somewhere! As I recall, the mutants are not this much the other day!", Lucas said. "Don't ask, none of us knew either!", said Danny as he gave out fireballs.

Lucas transformed into his Frost Giant form and charged forward alongside the Flack twin, the X-Men, Avengers and the rest of NYPD. After what it seemed like an endless fight, suddenly the mutants retreated. "That was easy", said James. Too easy for Lucas. He felt as if something bad was about to happen. Then, someone attacked him with a hug; it was Addie. "Luke, thank god you're ok", she said. "You were supposed to be in Louisiana", said Lucas as he hugged her. Fenrir, who was next to Lucas and Addie, winked at him.

"The twin called and was wondering where you were. I thought something bad has happened to you, so I didn't board my flight and came back right away", said Addie. "Well, I'm fine, but why are you here?", asked Lucas. "I dunno. I just had this feeling that I should be here today. The next thing I knew, Sergeant Messer pulled me down for cover", said Addie, "By the way, you look cute for a Frost Giant. Though, I never meet one, but you're cute".

That was it. Today was the day that the premonition had to happen. Odin lied, saying that Lucas had two weeks before the premonition supposed to happen. "Lucas!", yelled Danny as he pointed out to Vali. Vali was shaking terribly and foams were forming at his mouth. Nari was standing nearby, tried to shake Vali awake. "Nari, get away from him!", Lucas yelled as he ran towards them, but Nari didn't hear him.

Vali turned into a huge wolf and Nari stood there, froze on the spot. Before Vali could attack Nari, Lucas, still in his Frost Giant form, tackled Vali and held him down. "Nari, RUN! Don't just stand there!", Lucas yelled, but Nari couldn't move. Addie made the bold move by grabbing Nari and ran off. Vali escaped from Lucas' grasped and chased after Nari and Addie. Lucas tackled Vali and tried to keep him still. The Avengers wanted to help, but Thor stopped them. "Thor, we have to help them!", said Captain America, but Thor ignored his comrade and watched as the event unfold.

Logan and Bobby helped out, but they were no match. Logan ended up being flung off somewhere and Bobby being smashed to the nearby building. Hank tried to help, but he ended up crashed into one of the store nearby. "Vali, stop this! Remember who you are! Father will not like this!", Lucas tried to wake Vali up as he held his half-brother by the neck.

Vali slipped away and clawed Lucas. Lucas felt to the ground. He laid there in his own blood. Vali stopped and was transformed back to his normal form. He saw what he did and said, "What have I done?". Everyone, minus Thor ran to Lucas. Then, Loki and Sigyn arrived. He saw Lucas and cradled his mortal son in his arms. Addie was next to him.

"_I love you, Lucas. Remember that"_, is all Loki could say. Lucas saw tears coming down from his eyes. Addie and Sigyn were crying and Captain Flack and Dr Hawkes were busy trying to stop the blood flow. Captain Flack grabbed his walkie-talkie and said, "Central, this is Captain Flack. I need an ambulance at north of Brookyln Bridge immediately! I repeat, I need an ambulance at north of Brooklyn Bridge immediately! We got an officer down!". He tossed the walkie-talkie away and said, "Stay with us, Lucas. Don't you die on us", as he grabbed Lucas' hand.

"Lucas, please wake up. I love you. Don't leave me here alone. I need you. We all need you. Please, wake up", Addie cried. "Listen to her, my son. Please don't die. ODIN!", Sigyn yelled, hoping that All-father could see what had happened. Thor just stood there and watched. Lucas remembered King Laufey's word as he clutched the ice shard, _"You will know when to use it"_. Then, Lucas succumbed to darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

Chp 18

Death seemed easy, but Lucas was wrong. His senses were still up. His eyes fluttered as the light above blinded him for a while. "Look who's up and about", Lucas heard Captain Flack, who was sitting at the plastic chair as he read the newspaper. "Am I dead?", Lucas asked. "If you're dead, you would see Sid, not me kiddo", said Captain Flack. "How long was I out?", asked Lucas. "Including today, that would a total 30 days", said Captain Flack.

30 days was quite a record for Lucas. Lucas chuckled, but then he felt pain on his chest. "You save your siblings from certain death and you lived. I don't know whether to call that stupid or brave", said Captain Flack. "But according to the premonition I had, I'm supposed to be dead", said Lucas. Captain Flack gave a confusing look and Lucas explained his premonition. "Maybe the thing that you were holding saved you? Because before the paramedic arrived, Hawkes said you don't have any more pulse. We all thought you're dead. Then I saw something on your hand that gives out energy and Hawkes recheck your pulse and you're alive again", said Captain Flack.

Lucas remembered the shard of ice that King Laufey gave him. Lucas smiled and thought, _"Need to send him a note of gratitude later"_. Then, Sigyn came in. "He's wide awake ma'am. My cue to leave", said Captain Flack as he got up and left. After Captain Flack left, Vali, Nari, Fenrir, Jorgumand, Hela and Loki entered. Loki's lips were free of the stitches. Vali quickly held Lucas' arm and said, "Forgive me brother. I'm sorry". "Now, now, Vali, you're brother just woke up. I'm sure he understands", said Loki.

Lucas patted Vali's head and smiled. "It's nothing. I'm alive and that is what important, right?", said Lucas. "But how? The premonition foretold that you will die", said Sigyn. "That…, dearest mother, is my little secret", said Lucas as he gave out a cheeky grin. Loki ruffled Lucas' hair and smiled at him. "How did the stitches came off?", asked Lucas. Loki sat down by the bed and told what had happened after Lucas went unconscious.

(Flashback)

"He's dead", said Dr Hawkes. Then, the shard that Lucas held in his hand, flowed out blue energy and suddenly, his chest was moving up and down. Dr Hawkes rechecked Lucas' pulse and said, "He's back. He's alive", said Dr Hawkes. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Then, Odin descended down, riding Sleipnir, much to Loki's displease.

"Your son has proven his worthiness, but I suggest leave him out of your mischief in the future", said Odin. Suddenly, swirls of black clouds whirled in and revealing as it touched the grounds; the leaders of Rounins. "Loki had nothing to do with this", said Aaron. "He's my son and I know my son", said Odin. "You sowed his mouth shut. How on earth is he supposed to defend on his own account?", said Aaron.

Luna went to Loki and with a little wave, the stitches came off. "I owe you no more, trickster. Take care of your family", said Luna. "And by that means Odin has to let Sleipnir go as well", said Aaron, but Odin didn't want to descended the eight-legged horse. Luna was annoyed and she used her shadow to pushed Odin off. Sleipnir, being free of the burden, galloped to Loki's side. "How dare you attack the ruler of…", and before Thor could continue his mouth was sown shut. Everyone was laughing. "Now that's what I call 'LOL'", said Ken as he and Damien made a victory dance.

"Our intervention has completed. Time to go", said Aaron before he and the other Rounin leaders left. Loki breathed a sigh of relief as everything had ended and his family's safe and sound.

(Present)

Lucas was trying so hard to not laugh as it pained him, but he couldn't help himself. "That Adelaide was here the entire time until last night. I felt bad for her. I told her to go home and rest", said Loki. Lucas grinned sheepishly. "Husband, we might earn ourselves a daughter-in-law soon", said Sigyn. Loki smiled. Then, Addie arrived.

"Did I come at a bad time?", she asked. "Of course not, sweet heart. We were just talking about you", said Sigyn. Addie saw Lucas awake and ran to hug him, nearly squishing Vali in between them. "Do you know how worried I was?", said Addie. Lucas could only offer a smile. "Anyhow, I had time to get to know your family. I wonder what kind of shape shifting children we might have one day", said Addie, gleefully.

"You're not afraid of us?", asked Hela. "Why should I?", said Addie, " Look, you may think yourself as beneath you, but to me, you're just as normal as anyone I know. So what if Odin thinks you're evil just because Loki is God of Trickster? That's got nothing to do with you. There are other people like you in this world". _"I like her brother"_, said Fenrir.

They all sat there, talking about magic, pranks, life and Lucas felt contempt that Addie didn't mind to have a family full of shape-shifters and pranksters. He could see himself in the future, living happily with Addie. "Where's Sleipnir?", Lucas asked suddenly. "He's at the top of your apartment. I hope you don't mind", said Loki.


	19. Chapter 19

Chp 19

Lucas woke up and he was staring at his make shift tent ceiling. He remembered three months ago he nearly died and if it weren't for King Laufey, he would've been dead. Fenrir's tail fur was his blanket and next to him were Addie and Hela while Neko curled around Lucas' stomach. Last night was a fun family night of Loki and his family. Lucas looked around and saw Loki and Sigyn asleep with Sleipnir as their pillow while Jorgumand was the pillow to Vali and Nari.

Lucas carefully placed Neko on the ground and slipped away and walked out of the tent. They were camping at the top of his apartment and the sun was about to rise. "It'll be a beautiful day today", Aaron startled Lucas, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you". "No shit, Sherlock. Don't you have a family to care to?", Lucas asked. "Wife's working overtime and my little girls are on their Girl Scout camp. Sounds a little like lonesome, right?", said Aaron.

They just stood there, watching the sun rising. "I heard the commissioner is going to reward you at Central Park today for your bravery today", said Aaron. "I don't think it's necessary, but they want to do it", said Lucas. "I'd better go. I think they're going to wake up soon", said Aaron before disappearing in the form of black mist swirled away.

Then, he heard heavy boot coming towards him. "Up so early?", asked Loki. "Today's the big day", said Lucas. "You should be proud. People are giving you a recognition for your actions despite who you are", said Loki. "You should've gotten the same treatment. You're trying to repent and this is what they did to you. Trying to kill off your children, stitch your mouth and lock you up, that's not right", said Lucas.

"Welcome to the real world, Lucas. This is my life", said Loki. "Not anymore. Not when you have me here", said Lucas. Loki smiled and ruffled Lucas' hair. Then, Sigyn came and hugged Loki from behind. "What are you two up to?", asked Sigyn. "Nothing much", said Loki. "Just enjoying the sunrise", said Lucas.

(Later)

Addie was straightening Lucas' uniform and said, "Relax. Everything will be just fine". She was wearing a pastel green knee-length dress with a red sash and red pumps. "Green and red?", Lucas asked. "Green is your everyday eyes while red is your Frost Giant's eyes", said Addie as she handed Lucas his NYPD hat.

Lucas smiled and kissed her. They exited the apartment and met up with Loki, who was in a black suit and a green scarf while Sigyn stood next to him, wearing an emerald dress. Fenrir, Jorgumand and Sleipnir changed to their human form and the trio with Vali and Nari were all wearing suits matching like Loki's. Hela was wearing a light green dress.

Hela wanted to wear a cloak, but Addie said, "Don't be afraid. So what if people think it's weird? You're beautiful in your own way". All of them headed to Central Park where NYPD was celebrating the victory. Foods were everywhere and children were running and laughing while the adults were chit-chatting and socialising.

Lucas was greeted by the Flacks and Messers. "The hero's here", said Sergeant Messer. Lucas introduced his family to the Flacks and Messers. "Now I get how the prankster came in him", said Lindsay. The NYPD Commissioner then called out Lucas' name. Lucas stepped up and received a medal for his bravery. The commissioner had asked Lucas to give a speech.

"I don't know what to say. My mother raised me as a single parent, teaching me that no matter what or who you are, you alone make the decision in life. She taught me the rights and wrongs; making me who I am today. She perished during the 9/11 and her body was buried underneath Ground Zero. I never knew my father until a few months ago, I was told by an Avenger name Tony Stark of Stark Industries and…, Thor, saying that my father is Loki, the Trickster. To society, he is the villain that we fear, but let me tell you today, that villain has no longer existed. What you see here today is just him. Loki who is a father and a husband and he's trying his best to repent his way. I've known him for a few months and I can tell that he's putting a lot of effort to repent, not just for himself, but for his wife and his children. I nearly killed myself to save everyone especially my youngest brother and still the Asgardian thinks my father had motive behind everything. Here I stand and I would like to tell you that you no need to fear him anymore. I would like to thank everyone for this recognition especially my NYPD team and my family and my girl, Adelaide. Mother had given me love, but an insight of my father's life has given me strength and not giving up on them because family is everything", Lucas said in his speech and at the end, everyone cheered as loud as they can.

Everyone congratulated Lucas and his family on the victory of the Mutant Battle at Brooklyn Bridge. Then, the Avengers minus Thor came to Lucas. "You were great and brave. America, especially New York is grateful to have such a heroic citizen like you", said Captain America. "If you need a spot, call me and Dr Banner will personally punch Thor far, far away and thank you for mentioning my name and company", said Iron Man as he shook hands with Lucas. "Not bad, for a son of trickster", said Black Widow. "Maybe you could be a great addition to our team", said Hawkeye. "They're right. Give us a call and we'll talk", said Nick Fury. "Maybe you're lucky I didn't break your bones yet", said Dr Banner.

"I'm proud of you, Lucas. I'm proud to have a son like you", said Loki as he kissed Lucas' forehead, "I'm also proud of the rest of you too". Addie stood next to Lucas, arms linked and she whispered, "Congratulation. I love you". This was Lucas' happily ever after.


End file.
